Wonder Woman HUNHAN GS
by Hunhan4evr
Summary: Kalian pasti pernah mendengar pahlawan bernama wonder woman bukan? Nama aslinya adalah Luhan, seorang putri dari kerajaan Amazon. Willis, merupakan mata-mata dari negara Inggris pada saat perang dunia pertama. Ares , merupakan dewa perang yang dapat membumi hanguskan kehidupan yang ada di bumi ini. Mampukah Luhan menghentikan Ares dan mengembalikan kedamaian di bumi ini? HUNHAN, GS


**Wonder Woman**

**Hunhan fanfiction. **

Sehun as Willis

Luhan as Princess Luhan

**Action Fantasy **

**Rating M , Gender switch **

**Summary: **Kalian pasti pernah mendengar pahlawan bernama wonder woman bukan? Nama aslinya adalah Luhan, seorang putri dari kerajaan Amazon. Willis, merupakan mata-mata dari negara Inggris pada saat perang dunia pertama. Ares , merupakan dewa perang yang dapat membumi hanguskan kehidupan yang ada di bumi ini. Mampukah Luhan menghentikan Ares dan mengembalikan kedamaian di bumi ini? Adaptasi dari film Wonder woman, meskipun ada penambahan alur di cerita ini. HUNHAN fanfiction.

_**Chapter 1: Meeting - Pertemuan **_

**Wonder Woman **

_**Seoul, 20 April 2019 **_

"_Saya memiliki mimpi untuk dapat menyelamatkan dunia ini, dunia ini merupakan tempat yang amat indah. Tempat yang memiliki banyak keajaiban. Dunia ini penuh kejutan. Saya melihat foto yang diberikan oleh Kim Jongdae,, Kim Jongdae merupakan bawahan dari Oh Sehun. Kenangan yang membuat saya merindukannya. Willis, saya rindu kamu. Saya percaya takdir sudah mempertemukan kita. Sesuai dengan ramalan dari nenek itu. Hanya saja engkau belum memedulikannya. " – Luhan. _

_**Amazon, 1114**_

"Tuan putri Luhan?" suara tersebut mengiringi langkah kaki kecil milik seseorang putri tersebut. Dengan lincahnya ia berlari menghindari pemilik suara yang berteriak memanggil sang putri tersebut. Amazon merupakan surga bagi kaum wanita. Ditempat ini memiliki keindahan yang tidak ada gantinya. Berada ditempat yang tersembunyi membuat Amazon terlindungi dari dunia luar.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri Luhan." Panggil wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengangkat barang-barangnya untuk dijual dan menghidupi keluarga mereka. Kaki mungil milik sang tuan putri bersiap menuju suatu tempat yang biasa digunakan para prajurit untuk berlatih.

"Halo nyonya selamat pagi kembali." Ujar Luhan dengan senangnya, tidak pernah luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menurutnya, sudah sepantasnya ia melakukan pelatihan militer daripada ia harus belajar dengan guru pribadinya itu. Antusiasme putri Luhan terhadap militer ternyata sudah diketahui oleh Antiopie, seorang jendral pasukan khusus dari bangsa Amazon yang siap berperang untuk menjaga kedamaian di dunia ini. Zeus telah menciptakan suatu kaum yang sangat tangguh.

"Luhan! Kembalilah." Ujar sang pengajar sambil kesusahan dalam berlari. Putri Luhan tidak sedikitpun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

Saat ini putri Luhan telah sampai ditempat pelatihan militer tersebut. Wajah cantik milik Putri Luhan terlihat lebih sumringah dan bahagia ia berada diatas tebing agar bisa melihat gerakan-gerakan yang diajarkan oleh jendral panglima perang di Amazon ini. Ada wanita yang berputar di udara demi menghindari serangan dari musuhnya, ada wanita yang dihujam berbagai macam pukulan dan juga Antiope yang mejelaskan kepada salah satu pasukannya. Antiope melihat putri Luhan yang sedang menirukan gerakan dari pasukan-pasukan Amazon yang sedang berlatih. Pandangan mereka bertemu, sejak saat itu Antiope mengetahui bahwa Putri Luhan pantas untuk mengemban tugasnya.

"Luhan! Saya bisa melihatmu, kembalilah jangan berlari terus." Ujar sang pengajar yang terlihat sangat lelah untuk mengejar Luhan yang sangat lincah. Senyum sumringah terlihat di wajah Luhan. Ia berlari menuju kuil. Putri Luhan kecil berlarian menaiki anak tangga tersebut.

"Putri, tolong berhati-hatilah dan perhatikan langkahmu." Ujar helen sang penjaga istana.

Anak tangga berhasil Luhan pijak, hingga ia telah mencapai puncak dari kuil tersebut. Dengan jiwa berani yang ia miliki, Luhan melompat dari pagar tembok yang mengelilingi kuil tersebut. Tubuh dari Putri Luhan terbawa angin. Hingga akhirnya ditangkap oleh ibunya Hyppolyta. Ibunya hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Halo ibu." Ujar Putri Luhan kecil sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan putih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ibu?" Lanjut sang putri sambil menggenggam erat tangan ibunya.

"Luhan, seharusnya kamu berada di kelas. Ibu tidak ingin mencari pengganti guru mu. Karena sudah banyak gurumu yang mengundurkan diri untuk mengajarimu." Ujar sang ibu yang terlihat kewalahan dengan sikap anaknya yang cantik dan lucu itu.

"Tetapi ibu bukankah aku sudah dapat mengikuti pelatihan militer itu? Aku yakin Antiope setuju dengan pernyataan aku ini."

Tiba-tiba Antiope sudah datang dan berada di depan mereka, sambil melihat Putri Luhan dan sang ratu yang merupakan kakak perempuannya, Hyppolyta. Sambil menaiki kudanya, Antiope menghampiri mereka berdua

"Saya dapat menunjukkan sesuatu hal untuk Luhan agar dia dapat berkembang lebih, setidaknya dia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri dari invasi ini." Ujar Antiope dengan yakin, sambil menghampiri Hyppolyta.

"Kita sudah memiliki pejuang terbaik sepanjang masa didalam sejarah kita. Lalu untuk apa Luhan harus berlatih lagi?" Ujar Hyppolyta dengan yakin, sambil mengendarai kudanya.

"Saya selalu berdoa setiap malam, agar kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi." Ujar Antiope sambil memberikan kode kepada Putri Luhan.

Hari sudah berlalu saat ini matahari sudah tenggelam dan tidur. Ini waktunya untuk sang putri beristirahat agar siap di hari esoknya. Hyppolyta menaruh sang putri diatas tempat tidurnya, sang putri yang lucu dan manis berkata kepadanya.

"Ibu, heung bagaimana jika Luhan hati-hati?" Tanya Luhan kepada ibunya dengan senyum yang ia tampilkan. Putri Luhan sangat ingin mengikuti pelatihan itu.

"Tidak sayang, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini bukan?" Ujar sang ibu sambil mengelus puncak kepala dari Putri Luhan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau lulu tidak menggunakan pedang?" Tanyanya lagi

"Oh atau lulu hanya menggunakan pelindung saja ibu." Tambahnya Luhan sambil menidurkan kepalanya.

"Luhan, kamu merupakan hal yang paling berharga di dalam hidup ibu. Dan ibu sangat berharap kepadamu. Ibu memahatmu dari tanah liat dan memohon kepada Zeus agar ia memberikan kehidupan kepadamu." Ujar Hyppolyta sambil menaikan selimut yang telah bertengger di badan Putri mungilnya itu.

"Urgh, ibu telah menceritakan cerita ini sebelumnya." Keluh Luhan sambil mencebikkan bibirnya yang berwarna merah ranum itu.

"Maka dari itu ibu ingin menceritakan sebuah cerita baru. Tentang bangsa Amazon."

"Asyik, Lulu ingin mendengar cerita ibu, ayo bu ceritakan kepada Lulu." Ujar Luhan sambil menarik tangan ibunya pelan.

"Baik-baik, akan ibu ceritakan semuanya." Ujar ibunya sambil mengambil buku kerajaannya.

_Pada zaman dahulu, ketika semua masih baru dan sejarah hanyalah mimpi saja. Dewa menciptakan dan mengatur bumi. Zeus, merupakan raja dari para dewa itu. Zeus menciptakan semua yang diatur oleh para dewa nantinya. Terlahir dari tangannya itu. Keadilan dan kebaikan, kekuatan dan keinginan. Dia menciptakan sesuatu yang disebut dengan 'manusia' dan umat manusia itu baik. Tetapi anak dari Zeus sangat iri dengan umat manusia. Ia berusaha merusak ciptaan ayahnya tersebut. Dia adalah Ares, seseorang dewa perang. Ares meracuni hati umat manusia, dengan iri dengki beserta kecurigaan yang amat besar. Dia membuat manusia saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Peperangan terjadi di muka bumi. Jadi, para dewa menciptakan kita, kaum amazon untuk memberikan pengaruh cinta dan kasih kepada umat manusia dan mengembalikan kedamaian di muka bumi. Ketika itu, ada kedamaian di muka bumi ini tetapi itu semua telah musnah. Ibu, memimpin semua pergerakan untuk membebaskan perbudakan yang terjadi di muka bumi ini. Ketika para dewa membuat pertahanan untuk melindungi ciptaannya. Ares membunuh mereka satu per satu. Sampai zeus saja yang tersisa. Zeus menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menghentikan Ares. Membuang ares dengan petirnya. Mengasingkan ares dari tempat para dewa. Dewa perang dipaksa untuk mundur. Tetapi Zeus tau, Ares pasti akan kembali. Dan membalaskan dendamnya beserta menyelesaikan misinya. Peperangan yang tidak ada habisnya. Dimana manusia hanya bisa saling mebnghancurkan dan membunuh kaumya sendiri. Dan kita juga bersama mereka. Lalu zeus meninggalkan kita sebuah senjata. Senjata yang dapat membunuh dewa. Memliki kekuatan yang tidak ada tandingannya. Di sisa hidupnya, dengan napas terakhirnya zeus menciptakan pulau ini. Menyembunyikan kita dari dunia luar, tempat dimana Ares tidak bisa menemukan kita. _

Cerita tersebut telah dibacakan sang ibu Hyppolyta. Dan Luhan telah terlelap, lalu ia meninggalkan putri cantiknya tertidur dengan indahnya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, ternyata putrinya tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia menggunakan jubah hitam kebesaran untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju gerbang istana indahnya tersebut. Putri Luhan berjalan menghampiri Antiope untuk melakukan pelatihan.

Antiope yang telah siap memegang sebuah tombak, yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mengajari Luhan. Luhan memperhatikan secara seksama. Setiap gerakan yang Antiope ajarkan, luhan tirukan kembali agar dirinya lancar dalam berperang. Malam itu, selesai sudah Luhan berlatih.

Keesokan harinya, Putri Luhan kecil sedang berjalan-jalan bersama ibunya. Mereka menuju tembok yang mengarah ke laut. Pemandangan yang dapat dibilang menyejukkan hati.

"Rasa syukur ini ditunjukkan atas semua yang telah diciptakan Zeus. Tempat ini memang tempat yang sangat indah." Ujar hyppolyta sambil menggendong sang putri.

"Ibu, apakah aku bisa melihat senjata 'killer god' atau pembunuh dewa itu? Lulu berjanji tidak akan nakal bu." Ujar Luhan dengan sepasang bola mata rusa nya yang berbinar. Jurus ini memang paling ampuh, agar sang ibu menuruti permintaannya. Hyppolyta terdiam dan berpikir beberapa saat, ia sadar jika anaknya ingin tau apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Baiklah Luhan, tetapi ingatlah hanya sebentar, lalu kita pulang kembali." Dengan cepat Luhan mengangguk dan meloncat kegirangan. Layaknya seorang anak yang diberikan mainan baru oleh ibunya. Memang Luhan akan melihat mainan baru itu bukan? Mereka berjalan ke tempat senjata itu disimpan. Hyppolyta memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membuka gerbangnya itu. Gerbang telah dibuka dan Luhan melihat senjata itu dengan gembiranya ia menarik tangan sang ibu untuk mendekati tempat dimana disimpannya senjata itu.

"Ibu, senjata ini sangatlah indah." Ujar Luhan dengan mata yang tidak bisa lepas dari senjata tersebut. Keindahan yang membuat Luhan terpana dan ingin menggunakannya.

"Memang indah anak ku."

"Tetapi senjata ini bukan untukmu. Kamu sudah aman berada di sini. Tidak usah kamu khawatirkan lagi tentang keselamatanmu. Hanya yang paling pantas dan paling kuat di Amazon ini yang bisa memegang dan menggunakan senjata itu." Lanjut sang ibu sambil menggendong Putri Luhan keluar dari tempat itu. Berlainan dengan jiwa pemberani Putri Luhan, ia sangat ingin menggunakan pedang itu. Karena ia yakin, bahwa takdirnya adalah mengalahkan Ares, bagaimanapun caranya

_**Amazon, 1614 **_

Hari-hari demi hari Luhan telah lewati selama 500 tahun semenjak ia dipahat oleh ibuya. Selama itu pula Luhan tidak pernah berhenti berlatih dan ibunya tidak mengetahui tindakan Luhan. Antiope terus melatih Luhan, tanpa lelah dan penuh semangat. Luhan yang menerima ilmu pengetahuan dari Antiope. Bunyi pedang yang saling bersentuhan membuat kita bergidik ngeri.

"Kamu meragukan dirimu Luhan." Ujar Antiope dengan tetap mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa ampun. Luhan yang merasa terpojok, mulai menyerang Antiope dengan semua kekuatannya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan tersungkur.

"Kamu bisa lebih kuat dari ini Luhan. Kamu tetap meragukan dirimu." Lanjut Antiope dengan nada yang dinaikkan, sepertinya ia sangat marah karena Luhan tetap meragukan kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak meragukan diriku!" Teriak Luhan. Berkali-kali ia tersungkur dan terjatuh. Tetapi sang putri muda tetap bangkit dan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Hingga akhirnya, suara tersebut menghentikan latihan Luhan itu.

"LUHAN!" Teriak sang ibu dari kejauhan, ia tau anaknya pasti melakukan latihan dengan adiknya itu

"I-ibu…" Ujar Luhan terbata-bata.

"Apakah kamu terluka?" Tanya ibunya kepada Luhan. Melihat anaknya berlatih membuat hatinya teriris.

"Tidak ibu, Lulu tidak apa-apa. Lulu hanya…" Ujar Luhan. Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sang ibu memotong perkataanya.

"Latihan. Ibu sudah tau jika kamu melakukan latihan ini."

"Ibu memang tidak pantas menjadi ratu. Dilanggar peraturannya oleh adik ibu sendiri dan dikhianati olehnya." Ujar Hyppolyta dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Bu, Antiope tidak bersalah. Aku yang memaksa Antiope untuk melakukan ini bu. Jika ibu ingin menghukum, hukumlah Lulu bu. Demi para dewa ia tidak bersalah."

"Bawa Putri Luhan ke istana." Perintah sang ibu kepada bawahannya.

"Tidak aku sangka, adik perempuanku mengkhianati diriku." Ujar Hyppolyta sambil berjalan mengitari Antiope, wajahnya yang kecewa ia tampilkan.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain hyppolyta. Kamu tidak memberikan aku pilihan yang lain." Jawab Antiope.

"Untuk apa dia mengikuti pelatihan? Apakah pelatihan itu penting untuk Luhan? Tidak bukan? Dia sudah aman disini. Lagipula waktu itu tidak akan pernah tiba. Bagaimana kalau Ares telah mati karena luka-lukanya waktu itu?" Ujar Hyppolyta.

"Tidak, aku bisa merasakan jika Ares akan datang. Waktu itu akan tiba, kau juga merasakannya di tulangmu Hyppolyta."

"Aku menyayangi Luhan, sama seperti kau menyayanginya Hyppolyta. Ini salah satu cara untuk melindungi Luhan. Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain ini." Lanjut Antiope.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu latih Luhan, 5 kali lebih keras daripada pasukanmu. 10 kali lebih keras hingga ia setara denganmu atau bisa mengalahkanmu." Perintah Hyppolyta.

_**Amazon, 1945**_

Saat ini Luhan menjadi wanita yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnnya. Ia tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang kuat. Wanita cantik dengan segala kekuatannya. Busur panah mencoba menerjang tubuhnya, tetapi ia berhasil menghindarinya dengan beribu cara. Mulai menepisnya menggunakan tangan, melompat ke udara dan berputar agar tubuhnya tidak terkena busur panah. Kelincahannya tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Dengan segala kemampuannya ia berhasil melumpuhkan pasukan dari Amazon. Hingga pada akhirnya Luhan mencoba melawan Antiope. Geraman dan teriakkan dari Luhan membangkitkan semangat bagi keduannya. Suara pedang yang saling berbenturan menghiasi lapangan tersebut. Luhan berhasil menendang pedang yang digunakan Antiope untuk mengalahkan Luhan. Luhan melihat ibunya yang berada diatas tebing. Memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. Tanpa Luhan sadari Antiope mendorong badan Luhan hingga ia tersungkur. Mengayunkan pedangnya secara kasar.

"Jangan sampai kamu melemahkan pertahananmu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang adil. Jangan percaya kepada mereka." Ujar Antiope sambil mengarahkan terus pedangnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan tidak tinggal diam. Ia menyilangkan tangannya tepat didepan mukanya. Hingga keluarlah gelombang cahaya yang sangat besar. Gelombang tersebut berhasil mendorong Antiope kebelakang. Antiope mengalami pendarahan akibat gelombang tersebut. Semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitas dan menatap tidak percaya kepada Luhan. Tidak menyangka jika ia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Luhan bingung dengan tindakannya tersebut. Ia membalik kedua tangannya, memperhatikan apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya ia mampu seperti ini. Luhan melihat Antiope. Ia menahan tangis karena ia melukai Antiope.

"A-an-antiope… m-maaf." Ujar Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat berlatihnya itu. Sambil menahan tangis Luhan keluar dari arena dan menuju tebing didekat pantai itu.

Tiba-tiba langit diatas laut itu terbelah jadi dua, dan datang benda asing. Benda asing tersebut menukik dengan cepat dan menuju ke dasar laut. Luhan yang melihatnya dengan cepat berenang ke arah laut. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan benda itu. Yang jelas Luhan tidak tinggal diam. Luhan sudah tiba diatas benda yang ia tidak ketahui apa namanya. Ternyata sebagian badan dari benda itu telah masuk ke dasar laut. Luhan berenang ke dasar laut itu. Menarik manusia yang tenggelam ke dasar laut. Membawanya ke pantai.

"K-kamu laki-laki…" Ujar Luhan dengan menatap lelaki yang sudah terbangun dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat kehabisan napas. Lelaki tersebut melihat Luhan, seperti melihat bidadari yang terjatuh didepannya.

"Y-ya? Cantiknya." Ujar lelaki itu tanpa sadar ia terpana melihat kecantikan Luhan. Bibir Luhan yang merah merona, wajahnya yang putih mulus bak porcelein, mata rusa nya yang menggemaskan, membuat siapapun terpana. Begitupun lelaki itu ia menatap Luhan dengan lamat sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa tidak seharunya dirinya menatap wanita cantik seperti luhan itu. Selanjutnya ia menyadari perkataan dari Luhan.

"Apakah saya tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki?" Tanyanya dengan suara husky manly khas pria tampan. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Luhan merasakan getaran yang sangat beda. Membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya.

_**Bersambung...**_

Annyeonghaseyo, joanelle imnida. New hunhan fanfiction author. Salam kenal semuanya. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff wah rasanya buat aku deg degan


End file.
